


Rescue Boy

by blurby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College Kuroo, M/M, cat!kenma, lots of fluff, maybe some smut, quarantine hitting hard, yachi and kuroo are co-workers, yachi is so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurby/pseuds/blurby
Summary: Kuroo just wants to be able to make enough money to support himself and get by, but this cat is just so darn cute.-Or where Kuroo nurses a cute cat back to health but discovers that it's not actually just a cat, but a really attractive guy with blonde hair and stunning gold eyes.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 63





	1. Why Sardines?

It was particularly pretty today. Cumulus clouds were strewn in the sky with an array of deep amber undertones and light pink highlights. A few stars were starting to speckle the outermost edge of the sunset view with a navy blue backdrop fading into orange. Kuroo had just gotten out of work after a nice long shift—note the sarcasm. He’s been part-timing it at a cheap convenience store a couple blocks away from his shabby apartment.

It’s a cheap place, but still, the expense of school and living on your own adds up. It’s no big deal for him though. He loves his small studio place, even if his water heater breaks at least once every two weeks and that there’s high probability mold is growing in the public laundry room. He easily overlooks these small conveniences however, because for once, he has his own space that’s completely his.

Nonetheless, not everything is easy for the Chemistry major to overlook—and enduring annoying customers for eight hours straight isn’t excluded from that list. Customers can ask the most ridiculous questions for no reason. You don’t get to see how idiotic some people are until you work retail.

Seriously though, why do people come in asking where the canned sardines are when there are clearly signs above every aisle? “Why would anyone even willingly buy canned sardines in the first place?” he grumbles under his breath.

Kuroo’s steps falter with the overwhelming remembrance of his long shift. He huffs a quick sigh and rolls his head from side to side, stretching out is neck muscles. He moves onto shaking out his arms to stimulate blood flow and hikes his bag higher onto his shoulder. ‘A day gone, time to head home and relax…’ He aimlessly thinks as he continues his pace again.

Kuroo shifts his head downward to watch his steps and distract himself. It’s not that he doesn’t like his job—he actually enjoys helping others and meeting new people. It’s just that sometimes it’s tiring and his energy can only last for so long with balancing friends, school, work, assignments etc.

“Alright, enough meandering, time to get home.” His face scrunches up quickly with fatigue as he mumbles to himself.

He’s quickly walking passed the buildings lining the street when he crosses a shady alley way.

Honestly, Kuroo’s not an idiot, but he’s a sucker for cats. So when he hears one painfully cry from inside the ominous pathway, he can’t help but want to go in further to see what’s wrong.

The dingy alley gives off a vibe that the lanky man wants nothing to do with, but once he hears the soft mews once more, he doesn’t second guess going in. There’s old boxes shoved against the walls and questionable other miscellaneous items tossed about. Most importantly, a small orange tabby cat is laid writhing on the ground next to an abandoned dumpster.

Kuroo’s breath catches in his throat as golden eyes stare into his own and sharp canines bare at him with a hiss.

“Hey there little kitty, what’s gotten you all worked up?” The black haired man quietly talks as he inches forward. The cat cries out again as it tries to stand to walk away, but is stopped short as it collapses in pain.

Kuroo frowns while he frantically exclaims to the animal, “Ah, don’t do that, you’re just going to make things harder for yourself.” The cat surprisingly sits and listens intently to the man with emotionless eyes. The gaze makes Kuroo shudder for some unknown reason.

“Let me help you out little kitty, I won’t hurt you, I promise.” He tries to coax the cat into trusting him. He slowly but surely starts to shift his body into a crouch and inch his way towards the animal.

The cat stays imperturbably still at the soft cooing of the man and carefully watches the movements of the person in front of it. Golden eyes continue to bore into the Kuroo’s and allow him to get closer. Gently, his arm extends out to the underside of the felines face.

The tabby shifts forward with a mew and sniffs the hand of the man insistent on gaining its trust. It blinks slow at the hand and decides to gently lick at the fingers as a sign of submission and trust. Kuroo shifts closer to look at the animal and see what’s causing it so much pain.

“That’s a nasty looking cut you’ve got there…” Kuroo inquires out loud at the discovery of the tabby’s hind leg. The gash seeps blood and stains the yellow fur of the complacent cat. In addition, there’s a tear in the cat’s right ear and a bite mark on its mid section.

The cat let’s out another pained cry and shifts closer to Kuroo’s hand practically begging for help. Kuroo takes off his jacket and carefully wraps the feline in it, grimacing when it lets out another cry from being shifted. It becomes quiet the second its snuggly cradled into the tall man’s arms.

“Alright little one, time to get us home,” Kuroo swiftly takes off in a stride to get out of the alley and back onto his pathway home. He turns back onto the sidewalk and makes his track back down the street to his place.

It doesn’t take long to get reach his buildings gate which he opens without a key. It’s supposed to provide protection but the lock on it doesn’t work. He takes long strides up the buildings stairs to the second level where his apartment is.

This time he fishes out his keys from his front pocket trying his best not to jostle the little cat in his arms. The cat lets out a small mew from discomfort and shifts a little. “Shhh, we’re almost inside, sorry little one.” He softly coo’s.

Kuroo jams the key in with nimble fingers and turns it to unlock the door knob. Then he pushes the door open and shuts it behind himself once he’s inside. Quickly, he shoves his shoes off and pads gently into the bathroom and sets the cat down on the toilet seat.

“Alright, let me take a look at this leg, mhm?” Kuroo slightly smiles at the cat staring at him. He makes a quick observation of how deep the wound really is. It’s worse than what he initially thought; the gashes will most likely need a stitch or two.

Kuroo outwardly sighs and moves to grab some antiseptic form his medicine cabinet and gauze to wrap around the leg. With delicate hands, he thoroughly cleans the leg and wraps it to stop it from bleeding further. The small cat cries out every time it’s moved suddenly. Kuroo tries his best to ignore the sounds and move onto the next wound until he’s completely assessed all of the injuries.

“That’s a little better, right kitty-chan?” Kuroo says as he stands up once he’s satisfied with his handy work. He places his hands on his hips and huffs out a breath. There’s a slight ache in his back from being hunched over for so long but he endures the uncomfortable sensation.

The small cat mewls with closed eyes and curls into a ball on the hard surface. Kuroo’s sweater is bunched awkwardly under it and starts to slip onto the floor. Kuroo moves to wrap his arms back around the slender feline to lift it into his arms once more.

Once the small cat his nestled into his arms, he moves back to his main apartment area to lay it down on his worn out brown couch.

“Stay right here little kitty-chan, I’ll be right back.” He utters quietly. Kuroo’s lanky but toned form disappears back into the bathroom to clean up the slight mess made. It’s not long before he’s back to where he left the cat. Unsurprisingly, the tabby is in the same spot—watching Kuroo from afar with precise eyes and a stiff form.

“Ne, little kitty-chan are you hungry? I’ll bring you something to eat!” Kuroo lightly laughed when the cat perked up at the mention of food and mewled at him in response. He swiftly moved his body into the kitchen to get the tabby something to munch on.

He’s rustling through his stark cabinets for something when it suddenly dawns on him. ‘What do cats eat?’ He wonders.

Kuroo then briefly remembers that friend Yaku has that cool grey cat he’s always posting. ‘Ah, I’ll just call him up and ask him what he suggests.’ He thinks. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials his friends contact to ask him his dire question. A few rings later and his friend answers calmly,

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Hey Yaku, I have a quick question.” He bites at his nails as he waits for a response.

“What can I help with? I’m all ears.” Yaku’s voice is full of sincerity as he directs his full attention to the conversation.

“So I was walking home earlier when I stumbled across a cat. It’s just a stray, but it was hurt pretty badly so I brought it home to wrap up its wounds. Anyway, it’s just resting on my couch right now and I’m wondering what to feed it.” Kuroo pulls his nail ridden hands away from his mouth and grasps the kitchen counter while shifting his weight onto it.

“Eh, a cat? How’s it holding up? I’d recommend the cat food brand I feed Lev, but I doubt you’d have a pet store conveniently around you. Try some canned fish for the meantime. Do you need any help with the cat?”

“It’s doing fine now, but I’ll probably have to take it to a shelter in the morning so they can take care of it. I don’t really have any food like that, but I could take a quick jog back to my work place for something of the sort. Thanks for the offer, but this is already more than enough help.” Kuroo lightly says over the line.

“Ah, no problem. Try to take it to a vet before going to a shelter and dropping him off. I’ll text you the address of the one I go to. They take care of things for a pretty cheap price so you shouldn’t get stuck with a big bill. Who knows, maybe you’ll end up keeping the cat.” Yaku gives a soft chuckle over the line.

“Maybe, it’s pretty calm for a stray. Surprisingly not feral, actually.” Kuroo mumbles reminiscently while a pair of golden eyes pops up in his head.

“You could use some company in that lonely place of yours. Maybe running into the little thing will do you some good?” His short friend quips with a smirk over the phone.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’m a lonely guy with no one to love. Ha ha ha, very funny.” Kuroo practically pouts.

“I know Kuroo, we all know. Let me know how it goes. Good luck with your new little friend!”

“Thanks again, Yaku. I appreciate it.” Kuroo thanks his friend again one last time before hanging up the line. He shifts his weight again and inhales deeply through his nose. Holds it for seven seconds. Then exhales. He dreads the thought of having to go back to work but pushes himself to stand straight anyway.

Kuroo toes his way back to where the little cat his laying. It’s head swivles to observe him. The cat’s still tense on the cushion. Kuroo’s long legs shift him close to the couch and sits him down on the outer edge of the sofa.

“Okay little kitty-chan. I’m going to go run to grab you something to eat and I’ll be back. You wait right here, okay?” Kuroo lightly brushes his hand across the back of the cat. It’s stiff form slowly unwinds and relaxes in his hold.

Kuroo smiles at the little creature and dips his head low to kiss its nose. The feline mewls in response and starts to purr once Kuroo’s long fingers scratch at the nape of its neck. His hand draws back and with a grunt he pushes himself off the cushions once more.

The cat watches stoically as Kuroo pats his pant pockets to ensure he has his keys and phone. He then walks towards the door and slips on his shoes. With one more gaze back, his eyes meet the gold ones within his apartment.

It’s only a second longer until the gangly boy closes his door shut with a small slam. His feet carry him back down the stairs of his complex and right back out of the unsecured front gate. Kuroo shivers when a gust of wind blows towards him.

His hair ruffles as he picks up his pace to the small store now only a block away. As he approaches the doors he thinks of those sharp golden eyes and what Yaku mentioned before. He wouldn’t mind having someone to keep him company for when he gets home after longs days.

Kuroo looks through the aisles for fish but comes up short. ‘Ah, what would little kitty-chan like?’ He thinks.

His eyes catch the little cans stacked neatly on the bottom row of the shelves. He gives a grimace but then shrugs it off as he grabs for two of them. Naturally, he makes his way to check out. The cashier is a coworker he vaguely knows, having only worked maybe one or two shifts together back when he first started out.

The girl with light blonde hair cheerily smiles at him while enthusiastically grabbing at the two cans.

“Good evening Kuroo-kun, fancy seeing you here!” She exclaims brightly.

“Ah, yes, good evening…” he trails off to briefly look at her name tag, “yachi-san.” He finishes off.

“Oh, I see that you like…sardines?” She attempts at small talk. She bounces with each action happily, her hair framing her face perfectly. Kuroo chuckles awkwardly and rubs that back of his neck as he looks away from her.

“Yes, they’re my favorite.” He swallows hard and pulls a five dollar bill from his pocket. She takes the bill from him with a curious nod, seemingly accepting his perfectly normal response. She fetches his change and hands it over to him after bagging his two cans.

“Have a good rest of your day!” She calls out after him as she leans over the counter to wave goodbye with one last Colgate smile. He offers a small smile back and waves one hand while stepping out the door carrying his bag.

‘Okay, time to head home…again’ the man thinks with another huff. He makes his trip quick again since its gotten awfully cold and a certain orange cutie is waiting for him at home. The sun has long set by now, and all that lights the way are the eerie street lamp posts.

Crickets chirp from all around Kuroo, and he finds comfort in the rhythmic sound. It’s not long before he reaches the gate of his apartment again. He climbs up the familiar steps for hopefully the last time tonight. He travels to his apartment door and fetches his keys to open it. Once he steps through and pulls off his shoes, he shuts the door behind him again.

“Kitty-chan, I’m home again!” His voice carries through the small apartment. He walks towards the area he last left the cat to see if it was okay.

“I’m not kitty-chan, I have my own name.”

Standing in the middle of his living room is a man with familiar golden eyes. Oh, and he’s completely naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just writing this cause I literally have nothing else to do


	2. A Naked Pedophile?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of what’s going on?

“You’re not kitty-chan” Kuroo chokes out.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. God, Kuroo hadn’t felt this embarrassed since that pool party he went to in eighth grade. His swim trunks came off from an unfortunate canon ball competition. Damn Bokuto for challenging his naïve 12 year old self.

And damn this stupid blush that’s burning him all over from this sight. Kuroo has seen his fair share of butts before, but he wasn’t anticipating seeing one at this moment. He just wanted to feed a little kitty some comfort food.

Not to mention the fact this is a literal stranger chillin’ in his living space.

Said stranger has a slender frame and short stature. His back is facing Kuroo as he peers over his shoulder to talk to him. Strands of dyed blonde hair softly frame his face and dark brown roots begin to grow out at the top.

Honestly, he was quite the ethereal sight.

“Pleased to formally meet you.” The stranger says softly and turns his head away again to admire the shelves lining Kuroo’s walls.

“What the fuck?” Kuroo finally stammers out and turns away from the view. A deep panic starts to settle in his chest once the reality of the situation has hit him like a ton of bricks.

A naked pedophile has broken into his apartment to defile him and then murder him.

“Who the fuck are you, and how’d you get in here?!” Kuroo quickly shouts out as he clumsily runs to his kitchen while avoiding eye contact. The bag of sardine cans is hastily bumping into everything as it jostles from his wrists. His long legs sprint to the nearest drawer.

He scrambles to pull out a knife for defense; the edge of the blade nicking his index finger from lack of precaution. He twists around with his heart pounding against his rib cage. His lower back is digging into the half closed door as he shakily holds the knife out in front of his body protectively.

“You’re the one who brought me here.” The voice carries though the doorway with a sound of distain.

Kuroo forces himself to walk towards the voice again with shaky legs. He swallows hard and dry with fear seeping into his bones. He stays quiet—the only sound is the bag still stuck around his wrists crinkling.

“Is it crack? Is that what you smoke? You smoke crack!?” Kuroo cries out once he’s standing back in the living room with noticeable distance from him and the stranger. The faux blonde is complacently standing with his hands clasped behind his back—right above his…behind.

“Uh, no, not really. You really did bring me here, I’m not lying. I know I look different from before but I’m surprised you really can’t recognize me.” The slender body of the mysterious man is still facing away for Kuroo.

Their small feet softly pad them closer to the wall where a picture frame is hung up. Gold eyes wander across the oh so interesting photo. Kuroo lets a grumble escape from his chest. His previous fear is slowly dissipating and being replaced with frustration.

“Stop messing with me and tell me what’s going on here.” Kuroo’s really getting ticked off at this smart ass.

“Are you a dumbass, didn’t you just hear me?” The blonde calmly responds. He suddenly turns around with inquisitive eyes and a small frown.

“Ah, what the fuck?!” Kuroo shouts in surprise from now having seen every asset the stranger has to offer. He moves to cover his eyes quickly and hide his face. The tip of the knife cuts a thin line straight across his forehead—evicting another cry from him this time, but one of pain instead.

“Ah, you’re bleeding all over!” The smaller man stresses. He moves forward to assist Kuroo and stretches his arms out hesitantly. He’s unsure of what to really do here.

“Gah, stay away!” Kuroo shouts with panic and the knife clatters to the floor.

He instinctively clenches his eyes shut and throws the bag of sardines at the blonde. Said blonde gets hit square in the face with the light but deadly cans. The poor boy lets out a small cry pain and drops to the floor.

Kuroo is hunched over with hands clenched over his eyes. He’s got blood dripping straight down his face, and a now throbbing finger he cut earlier in haste. On the floor is a naked boy with a now bloody nose choking back a small sob and blinking back watery tears.

This wasn’t how things were supposed to go at all.

“Agh, why’d you do that?” The little body on the floor is curling up on itself and a small sob finally escapes. ‘God that really hurt!” It thinks.

Kuroo finally let himself stand up straight again with a wince and looks bashfully at the small man on the floor. Their hands are covering their nose at it trickled red fluid. “Oh god, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, I just panicked.” Kuroo quickly rambles and moves to kneel beside the stranger having forgotten any sense of threat. Now he really feels bad. “Let me see it…”

He caresses the side of the blondes head gently moves him so that he can clearly see his face. A small tear escapes the inner corner of his golden eyes and he blinks rapidly.

“You’re an idiot!” The words fly out the strangers pouty lips with zero trace of menace. “I just wanted to help you like you helped me!”

“What are you rambling about? I don’t understand anything that’s going on!” Kuroo huffs out.

“You really don’t recognize me? You brought me here earlier and dressed my wounds. You have my thanks, but I’m not sure if I’m thankful for you hitting me with your…” The man trails off as he observes the cans that rolled across the floor from the assault. “Sardines.” He clips.

“You must have the wrong person; I didn’t bring anyone home earlier. I just got home from work and picked up a stray…cat…” He trails off quietly. He gazes into those eerily familiar gold eyes.

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I’m saying.” The blonde slowly lets go of his nose and stares right back at Kuroo.

“That’s not even possible. You’re not implying what I think you are, right?”

“What, that I’m the cat you brought back to you apartment earlier to fix up? Well, yeah obviously.”

“Sure…” Kuroo once again trails off. He scoots closer to the man who’s now stopped his pained crying. “Let’s talk more after we fix you up.”

Kuroo helps the smaller up onto his own feet with a blush. He diverts his eyes everywhere else but his body since there’s still a lack of clothing on him. He clasps the small hands of the stranger and leads him back to his restroom for supposedly the second time within the last few hours.

He wastes no time handing a spare towel to the blonde and prompts him to take a brief shower so he can help him afterward. ‘Oh god, what did I get myself into?’ He thinks to himself as he makes his way to his room. He doesn’t have many clothes that could fit the other properly, but he thinks he has an old pair of shorts he accidentally took from his friend Hinata once. He supposes that one of his own sleep shirts would make do.

The lanky boy hears the bathroom door open with a soft creak. The light illuminates the hallway and steam creeps out from the crack in the door.

“Um, hello? I…I’m finished in here.” A small voice calls out shyly. Kuroo grabs the clothes and makes his way towards the other. He sees fingers clenched around the door edge and a flushed face peeking at him from the small opening. The previous nose bleed long gone with no trace left.

“Here you go, just meet me back outside once you’ve changed.” A tiny hand reaches through the crevice and takes the clothing.

“Um, thank you…”

“Kuroo is fine.”

“Yes, Kuroo-san” The door shuts again and Kuroo turns back around to the kitchen. He’s long since patched up his own wounds and has started to pour some tea for both him and the other changing in the restroom.

Kuroo finishes pouring the tea into the two mismatched mugs and patters his way back to his sofa. He absent mindlessly places them onto the small coffee table in front of him. His fixes himself on the couch and twiddles his thumbs while he waits for the blonde to come meet him.

It’s not long before he hears the footsteps heading towards him. He looks up to see the small blonde engulfed in his own dark blue shirt. His hair was still wet and plastered to his scalp. Little drops rolled off the ends of the blonde locks onto his clothed shoulders.

He stands awkwardly before taking a seat on the opposite side of the sofa. Kuroo senses the uncomfortable aura around the both of them and reaches to hand over one of the mugs he previously set down.

Small hands gently take the mug with a mumbled thank you. Kuroo lightly blushes when their fingers brush against each other in the exchange. He simply murmurs back a ‘No problem.'

“So…I’m sorry, I’m still not sure who you are.”

“Um, my name is Kenma Kozume. Just Kenma is fine” The blonde peers up at Kuroo’s face once he introduces himself.

“Right. Like you said…pleased to formally meet you.” Kuroo shares, the only response he gets is a hum of agreement. “Right so, where do we begin?”

“Ah, you brought me into your home earlier when you found me injured. I’m very thankful for that, you really saved me back there” Kenma blushes and runs a single finger around and around over the rim of his mug nervously. He ducks his head and lets a curtain of dyed hair shy his face away. He’s brought his legs up onto the cushion underneath him and fixated himself into a criss-cross applesauce seat.

“I brought home a cat. Not a person. Care to explain that to me?” Kuroo raises a single eyebrow while he takes a long sip of his tea.

“Um, well you did bring home a cat. I’d probably still look like what you initially met me as, but I was so weak in that form that my bodily instinctively forced me to revert to one of my other forms. It allows me to heal faster and save myself a great deal of pain.”

Kuroo’s slightly taken aback at Kenma’s explanation. Any other person would be appalled at such a thing. They’d think someone were playing a prank on him—trying to make him look like a fool. However, the identical gold eyes that he sports show indication that the explanation has a probability of being true.

It’s not logical, but there’s no way that someone could’ve broken in while he was gone with his door locked. There was no damage when he came in, so it’s not like he was there to rob him. No one could’ve crawled in through a window—he’s on the second floor after all. And someone transforming from a cat into a human wouldn’t have clothes to wear…and Kenma didn’t seem like a pedophile. He hasn’t made any moves on Kuroo which is a good sign.

It could be possible. He vaguely remembers the stories his grandmother would tell him about Tanuki’s. She used to say they would be tricksters who possessed magical powers. He never believed the stories, but now he’s thinking that maybe shape shifting animals aren’t that out of the norm.

“Okay, well what about your wounds? Are they going to be alright?” Kuroo asks sincerely.

“Yes, they should be fine after a few weeks have passed. I’ll heal much faster like this than before.” Kenma tucks a strand of hair behind his ear to peer up at Kuroo.

“That’s good to hear; I was worried that I’d have to take you to a vet tomorrow.” Kuroo genuinely states with a sigh of relief.

“Ah, fear not, I should be fine. I know I have troubled you enough as is…however, I have one request.” The blonde fiddles with the end of his, er, Kuroo’s shirt suddenly nervous again.

“Oh, it’s okay, feel free to ask me anything.”

“Um, would be okay if a spent the night here? Just for one night, I’ll be gone tomorrow morning. I just don’t have anywhere to stay in the meantime. You’ve been so kind to me, and I’m afraid I don’t have anyone I can rely on.” Kenma rushes out his words with a tentative tone. He’s clenching the shirt in his hands—afraid that he’ll be kicked to the curb again like countless times before.

“Of course! I don’t want you to be alone while so vulnerable, it’s best that you stay here for a while. I don’t have much to offer, but consider this place your own.” Kuroo gently reaches an arm out to place his hand over the ones twisting his borrowed shirt. “Don’t worry about having to leave so soon. You can stay here the entire duration of your healing, I don’t mind.”

Kenma straightens his posture to clearly look at Kuroo’s face. His eyes scan the other face, settling over the mess of black hair, sharp eyes, and lastly small smile.

“I see…thank you for the hospitality.” Kenma considers turning down the offer but realizes that this is as good as it’s going to get. It’s too good of an opportunity to turn down. “I’ll make sure to not cause you any more trouble than already have. That is my only favor I ask, don’t worry about me asking for anything else.”

“Even so, don’t worry about something like that. If you need something feel free to ask and I’ll do my best to assist.” Kuroo observes Kenma’s face shift into something of gratitude and sees him return a smaller but equally happy smile.

The two of them are cut off by their exchange when both Kuroo and Kenma’s stomachs rumble in unison. They blush at each other from embarrassment and pull away from one another—both surprised at how close they’d gotten. Kuroo awkwardly chuckles an apology and unclasps his hands from Kenma’s.

“How about some food? A nice dinner sounds like something we could both use after today. Take it as a welcome to my home and an apology for smacking you earlier with those cans.” Kuroo stands up again and sets his half empty mug on the coffee table again. Kenma simply smiles and takes another sip of his own and watches the lean figure disappear back into the kitchen.

His eye’s trail down to the long forgotten cans of sardines on the floor.

He then picks himself up from the cushions to follow the other into the kitchen. ‘I’m so lucky to have stumbled upon someone as special as Kuroo.’ He thinks with a smile still on his face.

Lucky indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, there's probably mistakes in this bitch but i'll go back to fix it, my bad bros

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i'm just writing this because i have nothing better to do so i guess enjoy if you discover it.


End file.
